Vengance is sweet
by EverDarkDreamer
Summary: TIERIA / HALLELUJAH oneshot. Tieria no deja pasar ningún error a sus compañeros y les trata mal, en especial al Meister de carácter más dócil. Hallelujah decide hacer su aparición para defender a Allelujah como tantas veces ha hecho antes, sacando el mayor provecho de la situación.


_Hallelujah es la personalidad perversa de Allelujah que se formó como un mecanismo de defensa en el pasado. Hallelujah no se preocupa más que por sí mismo, su propio bienestar e intereses. Sin importar lo que cueste o involucre, siempre hará de todo por sobrevivir. También le divierte ver sufrimiento en otras personas, especialmente sus enemigos._

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / non-con / lemon / bdsm_

* * *

**Hallelujah's POV**

Finalmente pude deshacerme del molesto de Allelujah. No sólo he tomado el control, también he conseguido callar su quejosa y llorona voz de mi cabeza. De esta manera disfrutaré mucho más lo que pienso hacer, concentrarme en los sonidos que plagarán la habitación en lugar de sus lloriqueos y amonestaciones. _"Hallelujah! Eso esta mal!"_ hay un límite para cuántas veces puedo escuchar eso una y otra vez en mi cabeza, en todo momento. Nada de lo que hago o pienso le agrada! De no ser por mí, ambos estaríamos muertos hace mucho tiempo, pero al parecer eso no le interesa. En el mejor de los casos, se queda callado y arrinconado en la parte de atrás, escuchando y mirando en silencio, a veces sollozando inclusive. Hoy día, luego de saber mis planes y tratar por horas en vano de detenerme, se ha marchado. Perfecto!

Me paseo por los corredores de este viejo edificio que es nuestro escondite para nuestra más reciente misión. A Tieria y a Allelujah les han encomendado recolectar información y algunas muestras sobre las ilícitas actividades que se llevan a cabo aquí cada cierto tiempo. No es tanto lo que hacen que la persona encargada de hacerlo lo que les tiene aquí, pero eso no es lo primordial para mí. Esta misión les fue asignada exclusivamente a ellos dos, lo que quiere decir que ninguno de los otros miembros de Celestial Being están aquí. Incluso, no están permitidos de mantener contacto con la base salvo a las horas pactadas dos veces por semana, para enviar la información recolectada. Una oportunidad única!

Al muchachito de cabellos morados se la tengo jurada desde hace mucho tiempo. _No eres digno de ser un Gundam Meister_, me repite con su fastidiosa voz una y otra vez, bueno, no a mí, sino a Allelujah, pero me revienta la manera en que nos mira despectivamente y nos degrada con sus palabras por no ser *perfectos* como él. En imbécil engreído! Si Allelujah no es capaz de poner el idiota en su lugar, tendré que hacerlo yo, por ambos, aunque él no lo vea con buenos ojos. Qué más da!

Hace días que vengo ultimando los preparativos para mi gran venganza. No puedo matarle, ni siquiera mutilarle permanentemente ya que eso nos acarrearía problemas a la larga y posiblemente causaría nuestra expulsión del grupo (cosa que parece importarle mucho a Allelujah) pero hay muchas formas de hacer sufrir a ese jodido sabelotodo de mierda. Como no tengo intención de dejarle ir hasta terminar nuestra pequeña _sesión_, he tomado las precauciones necesarias para garantizar su total *colaboración*. He instalado un dispositivo en la habitación donde pienso mantenerle cautivo durante unas horas, que no le permitirá comunicarse con Veda hasta que hayamos terminado, así como tampoco le dejará atacarme usando _quantum waves_ ni nada, ya que eso sería muy molesto. Quiero ver al grandioso Gundam Meister convertido en un miserable mortal a mi merced por el tiempo que se me plazca.

Allelujah es un romántico que cree en formar una relación sentimental antes de tener sexo con alguien, sin embargo eso no le impide sentir lujuria hacia otras personas aunque nunca busque concretar nada con ellas, lo que me deja muy cachondo y frustrado. Una de ellas es este puto chico de cabellos morados. A pesar de que le trata como basura, el idiota de Allelujah se masturba de noche pensando en tomar su delicado y joven cuerpo. Yo disfruto mucho de las noches en que piensa en el muchachito pero necesito más que cosas imaginadas…..jeje, será como matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Oh! Aquí viene! Tieria viste las ropas ajustadas que usamos durante las misiones que no dejan ver nada de su blanca piel pero demarcan muy bien su culo cuando camina….lo que hace seguido ahora que estamos en la Tierra donde no se puede flotar como hacemos en el espacio. Escribe algo en su tableta, ignorándome por completo cuando pasa a mi lado, sin darse cuenta que yo no soy el mismo compañero que vio en la mañana antes de salir a dar sus rondas. Hn! Perfecto! Aunque no le agrada Allelujah, confía plenamente en que el muchacho no le atacará…..por tratarse de un colega y por su carácter pacífico….su único error es que él ya no se encuentra en el edificio.

Me acerco por detrás de él y le sigo en silencio. Tieria da unos pasos luego de percatarse de que le sigo antes de detenerse al fin. Cuando comienza a darse la vuelta, seguramente para preguntarme qué se me ofrece, saco el fierro que he escondido en mi espalda y, de un certero golpe en la cabeza, le boto al suelo. Tieria yace aturdido allí e intenta levantarse pero no lo consigue. Me mira entre molesto y sorprendido hasta que finalmente veo que se ha dado cuenta…..me ha reconocido al fin. Levanto el fierro alto y le asesto otro golpe en la cabeza que le deja inconsciente.

Sangre cubre el fierro pero no es mucha pues no ha sido mi intención matarle. Le cojo de los cabellos y le arrastro a través del corredor hasta la habitación que tengo preparada en este pútrido lugar. Cierro la puerta de metal tras de mí, con llave, suelto el cabello de mi prisionero y le pateo en el abdomen, lanzándole lejos de mí. Tieria, como esperaba, no reacciona en lo absoluto. Fantástico! El impacto le ha lanzado lejos y ha caído boca arriba. Sus anteojos yacen tirados y rotos en el otro extremo de la habitación. Me acerco a su diminuta y frágil figura para verle mejor. Así inconsciente y con su jodida boca en silencio se ve totalmente apetecible.

Sus cabellos morados, finos y brillantes, enmarcan su hermoso y delicado rostro. Mierda, esos labios! Tan rosados y jodidamente húmedos, semiabiertos…parece que me invitaran a tomarles….el traje le cubre demasiado y necesito ver más de él. Me coloco sobre él, sin aplastarle, con mis rodillas a ambos lados de su cintura. Saco un cuchillo y corto por delante su traje, haciéndolo añicos. Al poco tiempo, Tieria queda tendido bajo mío completamente desnudo e indefenso….su blanca piel brilla con la luz del techo, en contraste con el suelo oscuro bajo nosotros….la región de su abdomen donde asesté la patada está comenzando a amoratarse….mi verga salta de la excitación entre mis pantalones. Sin perder tiempo, me despojo de mis ropas casi desesperadamente.

Cojo la mano pequeña del temible Gundam Meister (quien ahora ya no se ve nada temible, más bien parece una muñequita de porcelana) y enrollo sus finos dedos alrededor de mi falo. Mierda! Sus dedos casi no consiguen atrapar del todo mi miembro pero se sienten jodidamente suaves contra mi sensible piel. Los ajusto más contra mi verga y comienzo a frotarme con su mano, violentamente. La fricción no es demasiada pero aún así me excita mucho pues se trata de la mano de este chico tan molesto que me hace hervir la sangre. Tan inmerso estoy en esto que casi no noto el ligero movimiento de sus pestañas….se está recuperando demasiado rápido del golpe. Dejo ir su mano y paso a la siguiente parte del plan.

Llevo el cuerpo de Tieria tirando de sus cabellos, hasta el centro de la habitación donde tengo listo todo para restringir sus movimientos. Le coloco boca arriba en medio de unos postes metálicos cortos. Ato sus brazos por delante de su pecho, haciendo que sujete sus codos con sus manos antes de rodearles con una soguilla de cuero para mantenerlos inmóviles. Paso una cuerda de cuero también alrededor de su cuello, girándolo dos veces alrededor de su fino cuello y atando los extremos a dos postes colocados a ambos lados del cuerpo desnudo ante mí, a cierta distancia. Finalmente, separo sus piernas y ato sus tobillos con cuerdas a otros postes pero dejando más cuerda libre para no restringir mucho sus movimientos.

Puesto que aún sigue inconsciente y antes de colocar el último artefacto sobre él, le sujeto de los cabellos para voltear su cara y atrapar sus suculentos labios en un beso salvaje. Devoro su boca como el hambriento la comida, pues eso soy, un hambriento al que le han mostrado lo que tanto desea por mucho tiempo sin poder conseguirlo. Exploro…no ultrajo su boca con mi lengua, aplastando sus finos labios con los míos, maltratándolos, llenando todo el interior de su boca con mi saliva. Cuando le escucho gemir en molestia, saco mi lengua, lamo y besos sus labios por última vez, para al final morder duro su labio inferior hasta sacar sangre, haciéndole gimotear de dolor. Nunca pensé escuchar esos sonidos tan seductores salir de sus labios.

Aprovechando que aún está aturdido, coloco en su boca un artefacto que ha de mantenerla abierta forzadamente todo el tiempo que dure nuestra sesión. Lo amarro por detrás de su cabeza luego de sujetarlo en el interior de su boca y listo. Ajusto un poco el nivelador para separar más sus maxilares y no tener problemas luego al meter mi verga en su deliciosa boquita. Me pongo de pie para observar mi labor….Tieria luce completamente apetecible y lascivo, como un bello animal que ha de ser sacrificado como ofrenda a los dioses…..esos en los que creían en la antigüedad. A Allelujah le gusta leer esas tonterías. Tieria comienza a abrir los ojos así que permanezco parado, con los pies a ambos lados de sus caderas, para que pueda verme bien.

"Hola princesa! Lista para divertirte conmigo? A ver si conseguimos quitarte ese ceño fruncido que siempre llevas en el rostro….oh, sí! Voy a aflojar ese tenso cuerpo tuyo con mi *instrumento* y al final estarás tan satisfecha que pedirás por más!" Le sonrío perversamente mientras Tieria me mira todavía algo aturdido pero también un poco asustado cuando posa sus ojos sobre mi falo que salta en respuesta a la atención que le da….oh, sí! Voy a disfrutar esto un montón! Espero que el llorón de Allelujah no venga a interrumpirnos…..

Tieria pronto se da cuenta que no puede comunicarse con Veda ni atacarme usando _quantum waves_ (lo veo en sus ojos) así que opta por patearme ya que las cuerdas atadas a sus tobillos son lo suficientemente largas para permitirle hacer eso. Si no opusiera resistencia no sería divertido. Cojo sus rodillas y, aplicando más fuerza de la necesaria, separo sus piernas y él emite un quejido. Me arrodillo entre sus separados muslos y comienzo a frotar mi erecto falo contra sus blancos y suaves muslos…mmmm, se siente fantástico! Vocalizo mi placer groseramente y el chico levanta la cabeza para ver lo que hago. Tieria se retuerce en sus amarres mientras observa cada movimiento de mi cuerpo contra el suyo. No sé que tanto sabe de sexo pero tengo la impresión que sólo sabe lo que hay en los archivos de Veda….y no creo que ésa sea información valiosa para concretar los planes de Celestial Being…

Me froto luego contra su vientre plano que se contrae con cada esfuerzo suyo por alejarse de mí. Sigo avanzando hasta llegar a su pecho; como sus brazos amarrados me estorban, los levanto sobre su cabeza para poder frotarme contra su pecho y pezones, que se yerguen apenas les toco con la punta de mi verga, como resortes.

"Te gusta princesa?...te emociona tanto la idea de que te convierta en mi perra? Uh?!" río maníacamente por la forma en que sus ojos se abren muy grandes antes de mirarme nuevamente con el ceño fruncido, reanudando con más energía sus vanos esfuerzos de zafarse de mí. Oh, Tieria! Sabes como excitarme! Cojo sus cabellos y froto mi erección contra sus rosados labios abiertos y su rostro, obligándole a cerrar los ojos por la manera en que mi falo golpea su cara. Hermoso!

Como ya no puedo aguantar más, desciendo hasta quedar a la altura de sus piernas separadas. Le cojo de las caderas y le levanto un poco, guiando mi erección a su pequeño orificio. En verdad es pequeño! Y se cierra aún más cuando Tieria intenta soltarse de mi agarre, moviendo sus piernas en desesperación….jeje, tan inocente no es, sabe muy bien lo que voy a hacer. Le sonrío mirándole fijamente a los ojos antes de dar la primera arremetida. Como no logro introducir mi falo a la primera lo vuelvo a intentar. Coño, sí que está cerrado! En el tercer intento, jalando fuerte de sus caderas, consigo meter la punta de mi hinchada verga en su orificio sin lubricar y su cuerpo me aprieta en agonía….

"ÑÑAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" grita para mí hermosamente Tieria, arqueando su espalda de dolor. Me aprieta tan duro que es casi doloroso. Cuando intento meter más de mi verga en su caliente cavidad, él encoge las piernas y me patea en el pecho, fuerte, dos veces, tirándome hacia tras, sacándome a la fuerza de su interior. El golpe no duele tanto como la patada que recibo luego en la ingle cuando él comienza a moverse y patear a lo loco como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Perra estúpida! Ahora te enseñaré a comportarte!" Con algo de dificultad le cojo de los tobillos, torciendo uno para conseguir que deje de moverse. Tieria grita de dolor nuevamente y por un instante se queda quieto. Es todo lo que necesito. Le doy la vuelta y él queda boca abajo sobre el suelo frío. Le levanto de las caderas para conseguir que quede apoyado en sus rodillas (aunque sus muslos están algo separados, sus piernas se entrecruzan un poco debido a los amarres). Tieria se recupera pronto y voltea a verme pero su cabello morado se lo impide, cubriendo su rostro. Se apoya en sus brazos amarrados, quedando sobre sus codos. Es en ese momento que decido actuar. Cojo nuevamente sus estrechas caderas, separo sus nalgas con mis pulgares para ver mejor el ahora enrojecido ano, y meto con fuerza mi verga en el ajustado canal, hasta su tercera parte, forzando su entrada al máximo, rompiendo toda resistencia.

"ÑÑÑAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHGGGHHHHH"

"Mierda! Estás tan apretado que duele! Coño! Así que en verdad ésta es tu primera vez, uh? Es justamente como la imaginaste, princesa?" No sé si Tieria me escucha o no pues comienza a gritar y gemir cada vez más alto mientras fuerzo más de mi enlongado trozo de carne en su estrecho interior. Llevo su cuerpo hacia atrás a la vez que arremeto con fuerza contra su culo, haciendo impactar mi pelvis contra sus suaves y tiernos glúteos que se enrojecen con cada golpe que reciben. Tieria lanza un grito agónico cuando finalmente, con una embestida especialmente violenta, entierro toda mi verga en su -hasta hace poco- virgen canal. Gimotea patéticamente y todo su cuerpo tiembla como una hoja mientras tengo clavada mi polla en sus entrañas.

"Ey, se te da ahora por gritarme lo inepto que soy como Gundam Meister, princesa? Tal vez no dirijas esas palabras a mí en especial pero yo también puedo oírte, sabes?" Tieria jadea y su cabeza baja un poco pero no sé si es en respuesta a mis palabras o al dolor que siente. Completamente cachondo ahora, retiro mis manos de su cuerpo y llevo con fuerza mi pelvis hacia adelante, ocasionando que su delgado cuerpo se mueva hacia adelante, sorprendiéndole y haciéndole gruñir. Repito nuevamente ese movimiento con más fuerza aún y su cabeza cae al suelo a la vez que avanza más hacia adelante.

"Hn! Si vas a comportarte como una perra fría con nosotros todos los días, por hoy te convertiré en mi perra y como tal, te daré algo para recordar!" Embisto su culo con violencia más y más rápido, sin dejar que se recupere ni se apoye sobre sus codos como estaba haciendo hasta hace poco, obligándole a avanzar hacia adelante por la fuerza de la acción. Llega a un punto en que ha avanzado tanto que la soga que rodea su cuello comienza a ajustarse. Tieria emite un sonido de ahogamiento pero yo no me detengo, continúo embistiendo su culo y la soga aprieta más y más su cuello. Tieria ahora pareciera que intenta gritar pero todo lo que sale de su boca son sonidos como de alguien que está siendo ahorcado…..que es justamente lo que está ocurriendo.

Como esperaba, Tieria descifra rápidamente lo que tiene que hacer para poder respirar nuevamente. Usando las pocas energías que le quedan y haciendo uso del poco control que tiene sobre su propio cuerpo a causa de los amarres, lleva su cuerpo hacia atrás, contra mí, haciendo colisionar su culo contra mi pelvis, impalándose voluntariamente sobre mi verga, oponiéndose al movimiento de mi pelvis para conseguir retroceder un poco y aflojar así la cuerda que le asfixia.

"Ey~ ya veo que le has cogido el gusto, uh? quién diría que el más correcto, honorable y digno miembro de Celestial Being, el niño prodigio, se convertiría en poco tiempo en una ramera cachonda!" si mis palabras le afectan, no puedo verlo desde aquí, sin embargo la fuerza con que su culo me golpea disminuye, así que yo incremento las velocidad y brutalidad de mis embestidas para ver si es capaz de seguirme el ritmo. Mierda! Le toma tiempo pero lo consigue. Parece que sus talentos van más allá del campo de batalla.

"Perfecto, prin-ce-sa…dame más duro!" Ya no aguanto más! Arremeto violentamente contra su culo y él no puede oponérseme esta vez, cayendo hacia adelante hasta que la cuerda ajusta dolorosamente su cuello provocando que su cuerpo convulsione en respuesta y me vengo en su culo. Chorro tras chorro voy llenando su jodidamente ajustado interior. Magnífico! Cuando le he llenado por completo, salgo de él dándole una palmadita en el culo.

"En verdad eres algo especial, princesa! Haz hecho que me corra muy rápido!" Veo el cuerpo exhausto de Tieria temblar a mis pies. Mi semilla se chorrea entre sus enrojecidas nalgas; sudor cubre su frágil cuerpo; tiene los ojos cerrados mientras respira agitadamente, con la lengua fuera, babeando un poco….es una escena encantadora….siento mi falo comenzar a erguirse nuevamente. Me coloco entre sus nalgas, aprisionando mi miembro entre ellas y empiezo a masturbarme.

"Lo estás disfrutando tanto como yo, uh?...creo que podría estar así todo el día…" digo sobando y apretando la carne de sus nalgas y espalda. Tieria no reacciona en lo absoluto, salvo por algún quejido que da cuando soy muy brusco con él. Me gusta verle tan sumiso...es energizante, quebrar el espíritu de este engreído de este modo. Al poco rato, estoy duro de nuevo.

Le doy vuelta y, recién cuando ve el estado en que me encuentro, reacciona retorciéndose e intentando alejarse de mí. Ajusto los amarres de sus tobillos para que no sea capaz de patearme esta vez y me coloco sobre él, sentándome sobre su pecho sin aplastarle, con mis rodillas a ambos lados de su cabeza. Tieria me lanza una mirada patética, como si suplicara con sus ojos que me detenga…esa desesperación en sus antes ojos fríos!...oh, Tieria! Tú sí que sabes como sacar lo mejor de mí! Mi falo salta ante la atención que recibe y, tirando de sus cabellos, introduzco lentamente mi hinchada verga en su caliente boquita abierta. El artefacto colocado en su boca impide que me muerda pero no restringe el movimiento de su lengua que se retuerce para impedir que me meta más dentro de su boca. Completamente inútil!

"eso, sigue así, que sólo consigues excitarme más, Tieria! Saborea mi polla y de una maldita vez date cuenta que tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes o mirarme sobre el hombro, entiendes! Sólo eres una mi perra! Recuérdalo!" estoy perdiendo el control! Los ojos aterrados con que me mira el chico me llevan al límite y despiertan en mí un instinto animal muy familiar. Oh, sí! Arremeto con violencia contra su bello rostro, enterrando mi verga en su caliente cavidad, hasta golpear el fondo de su garganta, la cual se cierra ante la repentina invasión pero eso no me detiene. Dejo ir sus cabellos y, apoyando mis manos sobre el suelo por encima de su cabeza, comienzo a follar en verdad su boca, llevando su cuerpo hacia adelante.

Tieria grita en agonía alrededor de mi falo, atragantándose también con él, emitiendo sonidos animalescos ahora que la soga empieza a justarse cada vez más alrededor de su cuello con cada arremetida que doy. Esta vez no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. No puedo dejar de ver su rostro mientras aumento la violencia y velocidad de mis embestidas. Está todo rojo y, al poco rato, lágrimas comienzas a escapar por entre sus cerrados párpados. Es maravilloso! Verle llorar me excita demasiado! Me entierro hasta el fondo en su caliente cavidad, haciendo que la soga le ahorque y estoy en la gloria. Me corro dentro de su boca, obligándole a tragarse gran parte de mi semen, antes de salir de allí para bañar su rostro con los últimos chorros. Tieria tose e inhala aire fuerte para recuperar el aliento. En un impulso, sobo sus suaves cabellos y le obligo a verme….su cara y cabellos están enbarrados con mis fluidos...luce sucio y provocativo así...se ve cansado….

"Bien hecho princesa. Ahora es tu turno." Tieria me mira confundido, con semen aún saliéndole de la boca. Ya no se resiste ahora, ni siquiera cuando le separo las piernas, doblándolas por las rodillas para sentarme entre ellas. Sin embargo, sí se estremece cuando siente el pequeño objeto que introduzco en su ahora lubricado y abusado ano. Lanza un grito ahogado que se convierte en un gemido cuando enciendo el vibrador ya alojado en su trasero.

"No vas a negar que soy misericordioso. Como te has portado tan bien voy a hacer que te vengas." La cara de sufrimiento de Tieria es complementada por un gemido amargo suyo, cuando aumento la intensidad del vibrador. Le observo detenidamente mientras su cuerpo se retuerce y tiembla en agónico placer, tratando de oponerse a las sensaciones que le atacan. A pesar del malestar que parece demostrar, los gemidos que salen de su boca prueban lo contrario, además de la rapidez con que su delgado y pálido falo se yergue y comienza a gotear y saltar sin control, mientras sus caderas suben y bajan un poco.

"Te sientes caliente, princesa? Quieres más?" digo mientras Tieria junta sus muslos, tanto para tratar de sacar el objeto alojado en su culo como para estimular su propio falo con el roce. Mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, en desesperación, gimoteando. Subo el nivel de intensidad del vibrador al máximo y soy recompensado con un hermoso gemido.

"AAAAHHHHHaaaahhh—nnaaagggggg…ah! ah! ah!"

Le veo mover sus caderas frenéticamente, buscando alivio, como hacen los perros cuando montan cualquier cosa cuando están en celo. Es una escena por demás erótica! Mi falo se excita una vez más así que uso mi mano para masturbarle mientras observo a Tieria retorcerse y gemir de placer y vergüenza. No quiere esto pero no puede evitar que su cuerpo, bastante humano como el resto de nosotros, responda a los estímulos. Sus gimoteos y lloriqueos plagan mis oídos, al igual que los movimientos sensuales y desesperados de su pequeño y delgado cuerpo llenan mis ojos, y pronto estoy erecto de nuevo. Me coloco entre sus trémulos muslos, separándolos, sin encontrar resistencia de su parte. Coloco la punta de mi verga sobre su entrada y quedo fascinado con la manera en que sus caderas se mueven intentando meter mi falo en su culo.

"Me deseas así de mal, uh? Quiere que te la clave ya? Eso no parece digno de un Gundam Meister...Hn! eres una cajita de sorpresas…Tieria…" el chico no parece escucharme ni tampoco me ve pues aprieta con fuerza sus párpados. No interesa. Sus piernas se abren más, como invitándome a tomarle y es todo lo que necesito. Sin perder tiempo, introduzco en un solo movimiento violento todo mi falo en su lubricado canal, sin retirar el pequeño vibrador de allí, empujándolo más al fondo. Tieria gime muy alto, como si le estuviera matando y todo su cuerpo convulsiona en placer pero no se corre aún. Grita tan fuerte que casi no me doy cuenta de otro grito que retumba dentro de mi cabeza….Allelujah ha decidido unírsenos, hn!

"Cansado de sólo mirar? _No pudiste resistirte más el poder poseer su cuerpo ahora que la princesita disfruta de nuestras atenciones, uh?" Alleluja jadea fuerte, sobrecogido por el placer que sentimos al estar enterrados por completo dentro del caliente y ajustado interior de Tieria, quien gime y se retuerce en deleite y humillación._

"…_.esto….esto está tan mal….." _

"_pero es lo que siempre haz querido, no? Tener a este hermoso jovencito bajo tuyo gimiendo de placer mientras le follas, uh? Acaso estás dispuesto a dejar pasar esta oportunidad?"_

Allelujah se queda en silencio, o bueno no habla aunque sí jadea mucho. Sin embargo, siento su resolución resquebrajarse cuando empiezo a moverme dentro de Tieria y el muchachito responde moviendo también sus caderas, enterrando por completo mi falo en su culo para no dejarle ir…..La ilusión de que el chico está pidiendo por esto y su cara de placer son lo único que necesita Allelujah para tomar una decisión. Dejo que tome el control pero no salgo de su mente pues quiero sentir todo hasta el final.

"Ti….e….ria…." Allelujah gime su nombre y Tieria abre los ojos para verle. Nos mira confundido seguramente por el repentino cambio de expresión en nuestro rostro. Sin que Allelujah lo desee, nuestro cuerpo se mueve solo y arremete con más energía contra el delicado ser bajo nuestro una vez que los ojos violetas del chico se posan sobre los nuestros….sí…

Allelujah coge a Tieria de la cintura con una mano a la vez que enrolla los dedos de su otra mano alrededor del erecto falo del muchachito de cabellos morados, quien ahora nos mira con terror en sus ojos. Síiiii…esto es mejor de lo que esperaba…..Esto le enseñará humildad, jaja...Tieria no le contará a nadie sobre esto pues es muy orgulloso, simplemente hará como si nunca hubiese pasado, así que Allelujah no tiene de qué preocuparse, lo sabe...no se va a echar para atrás, no ahora...

**Tieria's POV**

"Tie-ria….ah!...Tieria!" exclama mi abusador, mirándome con ojos llenos de lujuria y algo más. Lo primero no es nuevo, pero la calidez que ahora me demuestran sus ojos es por demás desconcertante y….repulsiva….como si quisiera convertir este acto tan inmundo en una muestra de afecto. Sé muy bien que el que ha estado abusando de mí todo este tiempo ha sido Hallelujah, sin embargo, el hombre que ahora se goza con mi cuerpo no es otro sino Allelujah….nunca le creí capaz de algo así…..nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza que podría ser víctima de algo así…..y menos SU víctima…..

Allelujah masturba con más energía mi forzadamente erecto falo y yo gimo alto en respuesta….no puedo evitarlo…se siente muy bien….su pene frotándome por dentro a la vez que ese objeto alojado allí vibra y se introduce más en mis entrañas, descontrolándome…la mano que coge mi pene es insistente, firme pero gentil….nunca pensé que un roce así me produciría tal placer…..mi mente ya no controla mi cuerpo, éste se mueve solo, pidiéndole sin palabras a Allelujah que me folle más duro y me frote con su mano, más fuerte…el muy idiota hace eso mismo, exclamando lo bien que le hago sentir…me da asco….Cierro los ojos para no tener que ver su rostro contraído de placer y sus ojos llenos de deseo y….afecto….. Hubiera preferido mil veces que Hallelujah me convierta en su perra a la fuerza a que Allelujah me obligue a corresponder su retorcido afecto de esta manera, haciendo que lo disfrute también…

"Eres…tan…hermoso….Tieria!...ah! ah!...un…poco…más!….."

Sus movimientos se vuelven cada vez más frenéticos y urgentes y al final no puedo contenerme más y eyaculo entre sus dedos, bañando mi abdomen con mi propio semen. Allelujah continúa estimulando mi miembro viril, intentando sacar de mí hasta la última gota, humillándome más…..finalmente gime muy alto mi nombre y eyacula dentro de mí…..su semilla quema mis entrañas….lo siento así….

Allelujah no sale de mi interior de inmediato. Espera hasta que ha conseguido calmar su agitada respiración. Deja ir mi miembro, ahora flácido, y lo soba cariñosamente como disculpándose por apretarlo tan fuerte antes….lo detesto…..quiero que deje de tocarme. Procede a desatar mis tobillos y si tuviera algo de energía restante, le patearía ahorita mismo…..Coloca una mano sobre mi muslo derecho y la otra entre mis piernas, metiendo un dedo en mi ano para sacar aquello que continúa vibrando dentro de mí, irritándome por dentro…demora más de lo que debería en hacerlo, mirando en todo momento mi rostro mientras lo hace…..sus dedos hurgan mi interior por varios minutos, manoseándome, hasta que finalmente saca ese objeto y yo hago un sonido muy extraño de alivio….imbécil! Luego se acerca a mi cabeza y desata la soguilla que rodea mi cuello…..pasa sus dedos sobre las marcas que ha dejado la soga en mi cuello, y su piel caliente sobre la mía me hace estremecer, así que cierro los ojos…..finalmente siento como mis brazos son desatados…..al fin…. Permanezco echado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que escucho hablar a Allelujah….

"Intenté detenerle, lo juro, pero no me hizo caso…..siento mucho que te haya causado tanto daño…..también sufrí con cada segundo que abusaba de ti, en serio…..espero al menos haberte hecho sentir mejor al final…." Dice el idiota, retirando el artefacto que aprisiona mi boca, tocando luego mi mejilla suavemente….. Abro los ojos, furioso de repente, y aparto su mano bruscamente golpeándola con la mía. Él retrocede y dice mi nombre asustado, mientras me siento en el suelo y volteo a verle muy enojado.

"Lárgate de aquí!" digo con voz algo apagada y rasposa, dado el maltrato que recibió mi garganta por tanto tiempo. Hablar duele.

"P-pero estás mal! Alguien debe cuidar de ti. Deja que-"

"HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES!" Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan, empujo su pecho con mis manos, haciéndole caer hacia atrás. Allelujah se incorpora rápidamente, coge sus ropas y sale apresuradamente de la habitación. Sólo entonces suspiro tranquilo. Por fin estoy solo….

Mi cuerpo comienza a temblar así que enrollo mis brazos alrededor de mis rodillas para darme calor pero eso no ayuda mucho….mi cuerpo quema, estoy caliente, entonces por qué tiemblo?...el ambiente a mi alrededor se siente espeso, al igual que los fluídos que cubren mi cuerpo y mi interior. Tengo nauseas….nunca me he sentido así de mal. Escondo mi cara entre mis brazos para conseguir concentrarme y decidir qué hacer a continuación. Estoy imposibilitado de comunicarme con Veda así que no puedo preguntarle sobre manera más adecuada de proseguir en estos momentos, pero si pudiera, qué preguntaría?

Siempre he encontrado el acto sexual como una actividad innecesaria para la misión, además de inmunda. Nunca malgasté mi valioso tiempo pensando en ello. La humanidad ni siquiera necesita más aparearse para perpetuar la especie, así que no entiendo a gente como Allelujah que todavía busca esa forma de contacto interpersonal. A pesar de ser algo tan ordinario de la naturaleza humana, me está afectando más de lo que hubiera imaginado, seguramente porque lo hice en contra de mi voluntad…no sé…..me siento enfermo…..Escucho un sollozo y luego otro…demoro todavía un rato en darme cuenta que soy yo quien está emitiendo esos sonidos…..hasta que siento algo húmedo mojar mis brazos…..

"lágrimas?...estoy llorando?...por qué?..." el no saber la respuesta me hace sollozar más y aunque es algo nuevo y desconocido para mí, no puedo evitar hacerlo...ya no quiero pensar más en esto! Tan sólo quiero volver al espacio donde todo es mejor y tiene sentido…..donde puedo estar seguro que nadie será capaz de hacerme sentir tan…..débil…e indefenso….

* * *

_Hace meses que tenía planeado escribir este fic, a solicitud de una amiga XD_

_Ya han pasado años desde que vi la serie así que tal vez haya olvidado algún detalle por allí acerca de los personajes. Me disculpo de antemano si ese es el caso :D Mi primer fic de esta serie jeje.  
_

_Gracias por leer!_


End file.
